In Perfect Harmony
by Alice and the mystix
Summary: A story of old, created at the beginning of the world. A prophecy of 5 special people who would bring their world of darkness and destruction back to harmony. Each have the mark of the gods underneath their left eye, but how do we know that all of them


In Perfect Harmony

By: Alice and the mystix

Summary: A story of old, created at the beginning of the world. A prophecy of 5 special people who would bring their world of darkness and destruction back to harmony. Each have the mark of the gods underneath their left eye, but how do we know that all of them are on the same side? We have to have faith. InuKag SanMir

Chapter One:

The streets were dark, the lamps went out years ago during an electrical storm. Thugs, theives, murderers gathered in the alleyways waiting for one person to make the deadly mistake to take a shortcut through them. A young teenage runaway walked down the sidewalks averting her eyes from whomever looked her way. Pulling her coat around her, attempting to trap her warmth to her from the arctic winds from the north blowing directly at her. Her long raven black hair blowing behind her like a cheap halloween costume cape, tangled in the wind. Her grey eyes darting right, left, forwards, backwards, right, left, forwards, backwards repeatedly.

Hearing music from a building with christmas lights up in the shape of a giant martini glass and a name. _The oracle. _Walking towards the door, the young girl just barely over 16 entered the building that promised civilization and warmth. '_Yes, warmth. An escape from this bitter cold winter wind. It's relentless! Is this karma come to bite me in the ass for stealing money from my parents to run away!? Would you gods warm it up a smiggin bit if I sent a letter of apology! Excuse me for wanting to keep my freedom!' _She thought as she sat at a barstool relishing the warmth from the heating vents.

"Excuse me miss, you can't be in here if your not going to buy anything." A young man with short black hair pulled into a small rats' tail at the nape of his neck. He had a midnight color blue eyes with a small pentagram underneath his left eye. The runaway gasped as her eyes glazed over and flashes of memory flew across her eyes. _'He is one of the boys from my visions!' _ The young man grabbed her hand shaking her repeating over and over again "Miss are you alright!" More flashes passed and danced across her eyes as he touched her. _'A younger version of the man across the table from her running around outside during a tornado proudly screaming "Daddy! Daddy! Look what I did! Are you looking daddy!" 'The young man with a solomn expression on his face looking at his father's tomato red face of anger at what he had done.' _Kagome drew back her hand quickly as if she were burned. A thick sheen of sweat broke out across her forhead as she hoarsly whispered "Don't touch me, dear Kami please dont touch me."

The young man nodded as he looked her over. He gasped as his eyes focused in on the pentagram beneath her left eye. "Your the one we've been looking for the 5th person of the prophecy, you hold the power of the spiritual realm. I'm Miroku I control the power of the w-." Kagome cut him off "Wind, I'm Kagome. Where are the other 3 people that hold fire, water, and earth at the palms of their hands?"

"Follow me." Kagome nodded as she stood up wrapping her coat around her tighter as she recalled from his memories he had a habit of groping. Miroku lead her to a door behind the counter beyond the door he lead her down a dark hallway that abruptly stopped into a set of stairs. As Kagome walked beside Miroku she watched him as he moved. His face was set dead ahead in a determined manner. She took the time to look at what he wore a blue silk button up top with half of the buttons undone with a white wife beater underneath a pair of baggy blue jeans. _'How befitting.' _She thought as she looked down at what she had on. A pair of white bell bottoms and a white superman t-shirt with a white furry coat. _'I think were all attracted to the colors we symbolize on the pentagram' _At the top of the stairs there was another door which Miroku opened without hesitation bringing her into a circular room with the pentagram painted on the floor.

In the room sat three teenagers who were talking amongst themselves. Well arguing over who was more powerful. "No, Shippo fire is way more powerful than _Earth_, all you can do is make things grow!" "Well water can put out fire, so water trumps fire." "Fire and water helps earth grow so Earth is more important than both fire and water." "No way you little nymph!" "Shove it dragon!" "Go to hell ya mermaid!" "Hey I'm an elf not a _nymph_!"

"I'm deeply apologize Kagome, they are not usually like this." Miroku said rubbing his temples. "SHUT IT FAIRY BOY!" They all shouted at the same time. "Yeah sure, whatever you say fairy boy." "Not you too Kagome, come on there is nothing wrong with a male fairy." Miroku said letting fake sadness enter upon his facial features while attempting to grab Kagome's hands. "I told you not to touch me and I meant it." Kagome ground out between her clenched teeth.

"Yo, Miroku who's the bitch?" said a boy with long silver tresses that reached his waist. He had crimson eyes with the pentagram beneath the left eye socket. "I am Kagome fire weilder." The room went silent. "H-How do you know what I am?" The young man asked frightened. "I know more than what you all are I know what you've done and how you got to this point." Kagome said while pointing at her own pentagram on her face. "The vampire." They all said in unision. Kagome nodded. "I'm Sango I weild water thats Inuyasha as you know he weilds fire and you already know Miroku and what he weilds, well thats all of us." Sango said sitting down in a big puffy chair. "Hey you left out me Sango! I'm Shippo I weild the powers of Earth." Shippo said proudly pointing to himself. Kagome nodded. "Well," Miroku said breaking the silence "let us show Kagome to her room." "That won't be necissary, we have a lot to do and little time to do it. The enemy is moving in fast." Everyone nodded solomnly.

Well what do ya'll think? Please review it would be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot the characters are not mine.

Alice


End file.
